The Prince and the Thief
by YaoiTora-Junior
Summary: Description: Naruto is a orphan shunned by the villagers in the kingdom of Konohagakure, as they say Naruto is born of a clan of thieves which is why he is shunned from the village. One day, stealing bread, Naruto stumbled in to the handsome prince Uchiha Sasuke and his brother Uchiha Itachi. What happens when he lies and is invited to prince Sasuke's birthday ball? [In Progress]
1. My name is Koemi

**Warning: **SasuNaru Yaoi! BoyXBoy/Gay/Homosexual ya'know the hot stuff :3 , cursing, lemon (In further chapters!), crossing dressing(in this chapter but there's a reason for it.) *Hint, Hint, the titel :p* If you don't like any of this please, please, go away and find another story to read. If you like it. Read, enjoy and review! :D

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters not mine they strictly belong to Masashi Kishimoto I only own the oc that'll be playing a part in this sort, Sadako, she's in Love Under Fire and Uchiha Yuuki/Shippuuden, and The SasuNaru Love Story blah, blah, blah...it's just only her no other oc so yeah. :3

**Pairings: **SasuNaru and ItaHina.

_Thoughs _

"Speaking"

* * *

**The Prince and the Thief**

**Chapter 1: My Name is Koemi**

He charge through the village running, leaping, through the crowded streets while hearing angry cries and snarls about him being an outcast who never fit in. It was true though. He never really did fit into his home village and wished something could happen to him, something good. But that little fantasy stayed just that. It was always the same, ever since he was just a young boy, Uzumaki Naruto would always be bullied and have to steal to get his food. That was how it all began. His mother, Uzumaki Kushina, died giving birth to him and his father, Namikaze Minato, was murdered shortly after. Now he was an orphan who would play tricks on villagers to be seen, to _not _be invisible.

His blonde hair brushed softly against his sun-kissed skin with his whisker-like scars on his face. "Ha! Can't catch me old man!" the boy yelled laughing as he ran with stolen bred from the bakery. The store owner ran out glaring at the blonde. "Thief! Get the hell back here and give me my bread! Damn you!" Naruto grinned and giggled as he raced through the crowed streets of the village. He stopped when he noticed some girls screaming. He raised a blonde eyebrow and walked over there to see what was going on.

The sixteen-year-old blonde's eye widened at the sight. The prince came to this village, his village. He back away as if in fear until on of the younger prince's brother stepped of the horse and walked over to him. "Hey, are you alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost." He chuckled lowly. Naruto blushed and turned his head so he wasn't facing the prince. "What's your name? I'm Uchiha Itachi the other one is my little brother, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto turned his head back to me Itachi's gaze._ "The rules of a thief is to never tell a stranger your name, Naruto, you mustn't do that ever…." _He heard his godfather's words echo in the back of his head. The Uzumakis were a clan of thieves, everyone one his mother's side at least. "M-My name's…" he stopped himself trying to find a name for himself. "Koemi." He lied. This surprised him. He wasn't that much of a liar.

"Koemi…" _Cute…_, Itachi smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Koemi. Here." He handed Naruto an invitation to the masquerade ball in honor of the younger prince, Sasuke's birthday. "Um, thank you." He said bowing politely. "You're welcome." Itachi replied as Naruto walked away. He turned to his younger brother who seemed to be in a daze. "Sasuke? Are you alright?" he asked. Sasuke quickly snapped back to reality and regained his composure. "Yes, I'm fine, Itachi." The elder prince nodded. "Let's move on shall we?"

"Yes, brother."

**SN**

Royalty. A wondrous thing to be. Sasuke had always liked it up until now. Until he had to have a ball to announce who he'd pick for his bride to be. But the one thing that crossed his mind. Why would that boy lie? Did he have a sister and suddenly say her name? Sasuke could help think that name sounded so familiar. He shrugged it off and went to get himself ready for the ball that was to be on his birthday, tonight.

After he had gotten dressed he sauntered down the hall to the ballroom where he saw all eyes of lust, men, and woman on him. All the girls had hearts in their eyes. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Pick me! Me!" one yelled. She was wearing a beautiful scarlet red dress, her pick hair tied back into a ponytail. He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. "You have all night, talk to them, dance with them, be sure to actually get to know them, and ignore the lust. That's how I and Hinata got together." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I don't see the point." Itachi shrugged. "Whatever you want brother, it's your birthday. Don't waste it on a bad mood." He advised before going to dance with his wife, Hyuuga Hinata.

**SN**

_Uzumaki Naruto! You are a fucking idiot!_, the young blonde haired thief scolded himself. This was beyond him. He knew he didn't need to tell anyone his name but he didn't need to lie to the prince! This was just beyond him. Naruto frowned when he thought back to what he had said. _I have to at least look somewhat like a woman or else I'll be in trouble._ He thought then someone came to his mind. _Sadako! She'll help me!_ He grinned and went over to his friend's. "Naruto!" the red-head said smiling and hugging the blonde. "What's up?" He blushed and replied, "I was wondering, can I borrow your orange dress? I sort of _lied_ to the prince saying my name was Koemi and all that so can I? Sadako? Please?" The girl nodded. "Yes, now come on we have to hurry the ball just started and we have to get their! The prince is about to pick his bride!" Naruto's eyes widened. "I didn't see that coming."

Sadako sighed. "Naruto you don't see a lot of things coming. Now where is it…ah! Found it! Here put this on and see if it fits. I'll see if I can go find a wig for you and some contacts." The boy nodded and quickly ran to Sadako's room to put it on.

Once he was out Sadako's eyes widened. "Naruto you look-look…" she couldn't find the words for it. She smiled and pulled him towards her. "Now listen. If the prince falls for you," Sadako started as she began to put a blonde wig on Naruto. "Youcan'tand I mean _can't _let him go any further than kissing. Alright? And no later than 12 midnight. Please Naruto can you remember that?" The blue-eyed boy nodded. "Yes, I will thanks." Sadako smiled and waved him off. "Now, go, you're late, Koemi go!" Naruto blinked.

"Err, right!"

* * *

_**Sadako's house is close to the entrance of the village. Anyways. yeah never mind about the Beauty and the beast thing. I lied about that so delete that thought from your minds. Cinderella? Yes, yes, yes, and yes. It was obvious from the start. But different throughout the story.**_

_**Also there's 60 chapters total that's why it'll take me along time to write this. It might, might, be shorter like 20-30 chapters if I can write 60.**_

_**Koemi means "Little Laugh" in Japanese. :D I looked it up!**_

_**Anways, Review! and tell me what you think! :3**_


	2. The Ball

**Warning: **SasuNaru Yaoi! BoyXBoy/Gay/Homosexual ya'know the hot stuff :3 , cursing, lemon (In further chapters! And possible this one though don't get your hopes up.), crossing dressing (Reason in the first chapter):p If you don't like any of this please, please, go away and find another story to read. If you like it. Read, enjoy and review! :D

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters not mine they strictly belong to Masashi Kishimoto I only own the oc that'll be playing a part in this sort, Sadako, she's in Love Under Fire and Uchiha Yuuki/Shippuuden, and The SasuNaru Love Story blah, blah, blah...it's just only her no other oc so yeah. :3

**Pairings: **SasuNaru and ItaHina.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Ball**

Naruto sighed as he walked into the ballroom with all the others that were sort of late getting in. He had told the announcer his name was Koemi and his name was announced. What he didn't expect was the prince seeing him. His eyes widened. _Shit! What do I do?! Dance? Che, no. I'm a thief I don't know how! Okay that's a dumb bluff. Sadako taught me the waltz cause she dreamed of meeting the prince's friend, the red head errm Gaara was his name? I think. Oh whatever he sees me what the fuck to I do next?_ He looked away from the prince's gaze and made the rest of the way down the stairs. He couldn't help the blush from the men that was staring at him in awe. _I feel like their raping me with their eyes…it's creepy I better heed Sadako's advice if I do anything more with the prince than kissing…_ He nodded his head subconsciously and walked off the last step, nearly falling and twisting his ankle.

"Miss would you like to dance with me?" asked a man with short dark hair. His skin was slightly paler color than prince Sasuke's. All the more his looks were the same. "A-Ah sure, um what's your name?" he asked changing his voice into a girl's. The man gave him a smile. "My names Uchiha Sai. I'm Sasuke's cousin." Naruto nodded. "I'm-"

"Koemi I know. Kakashi was the one who had announced. It's a beautiful name." Naruto blushed. "Th-Thank you." He replied. _Why the hell am I blushing?! Koemi is not my name! My real name that is. _He smiled at Sai who gave him a look. The raven held his hand out to Naruto asking him to dance. Naruto obliged in taking the man's hand seeing as to it was smart to just go along with the dancing. They began to dance once the music started.

**SN**

Prince Sasuke watched the blonde dance with his cousin, Uchiha Sai (1), as he danced with a young her named Sakura. She wore a long red dress with her hair tied into a bun. The dress, to some people, looked simply beautiful on her. Sasuke had a different opinion. He didn't like the girl. All she talked about was how she imagined her future with him. _I think I'm going to vomit._ "May I take over your majesty?" A man with a bowl cut asked. Sasuke couldn't help the sigh of relief on his face. "Of course. Sakura it was very nice dancing with you. Why don't you get to know my friend Lee here." He suggested giving her a fake smile. Sakura glanced at Lee and blushed. "I would love to dance with you Lee." She said smiled. The pinkette took Lee's hand and they began to dance.

Sasuke sighed. _Thank god. Now I want to dance with that cute blonde that looks vaguely familiar._ He sauntered over until he was at a close range with Sai and the blonde. Naruto spared a glance at Sasuke blushing when he met the raven's eyes. _Oh god he looks hot! Wait. What the hell am I saying! He's a prince I'm a thief disguised as a girl. I can't fall in love with him! _"Oh, Prince Sasuke would you like to dance with Koemi?" Sai asked as they stopped. Naruto couldn't help but feel a rush of panic but that soon fade once Sasuke took his hand and lead him away from Sai.

"You look very beautiful, Miss Koemi." Naruto smiled. "Thank you. A friend helped me with the dress." Sasuke smirked. "Oh? Was this person named Naruto by any chance? I heard that boy was a well known thief." Naruto twitched. "Y-Yeah. He's not just a thief though. He's a really nice guy once you get to know him. It's the village that made him like that you know." The blonde pouted cutely at Sasuke making the raven want to kiss him, hold him, and so much more. "Does he know how to make people fall for him instantly?" Sasuke asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. Do you ever wonder how you make someone fall for you instantly, Naruto?" Naruto's eyes widened. "H-How did you know it was me?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "If you really wanted to know. The whisker marks on your cheeks give it away. Don't worry though. I'll keep it a secret." Naruto snorted. "Sure. Do you really think you can trust a thief like me?" Sasuke shrugged. "Oh I don't know but if I learn I can make that thief fall for me." He said leaning in to Naruto's face. The blonde did the same slowly, then their lips met and they kissed.

They pulled away for air. Naruto's chest heaved up and down. "Let's go to my room." Sasuke said softly before his nipped Naruto's earlobe. Naruto looked up at the clock. _Oh no! _He screamed in his head. He pushed Sasuke away. "I-I have to go it's twelve and I can't stay here. Bye!" he then rushed past the crowd of people until he made it to the door. _Damn it why didn't I keep track of time! Sadako's going to kill me! _He ran and ran until the castle couldn't be scene anymore. _G-God. I have to go back home…_

Once he got to the village, Sadako was there waiting for him. "Naruto seriously?! I was worried sick! Let's go hurry up now you have to get cleaned up!" she said rushing him to her house. _Goodness Naruto what happened to you. Did you and the prince kiss or something?_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 complete! What do you think? Like? Love? Good? Bad? Tell me! Oh. If you're wondering about the shoes. That'll be in the next chapter. :3.**_

_**1). Yes, Sai is Sasuke's cousin. Deal. I could think of anything else so putting him in the Uchiha family was the best option. XP**_

_**Hope you like Review! but be nice!**_


End file.
